The Lost
by Fellycia Azzahra
Summary: Cinta adalah peristiwa terindah dalam hidup manusia. Cinta itu tidak terbatas dan dapat semua orang miliki. Namun bagaimana jika cintamu tidak diizinkan ? Atau bahkan dunia pun mengutuknya ? Apa kau akan membiarkannya ? Apa yang akan kau lakukan ? Jika dunia ini tidak mengizinkannya, yang perlu kau lakukan hanya membuat dunia baru dan menyingkirkan semua yang menghalangi.
1. Chapter 1

_**Apa kau tahu,**_

 _ **Sesuatu yang lebih manis dari gula ?**_

 _ **Itu adalah dirimu, Tetsuya**_

 **The Lost**

 **Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke Belongs Tadoshi Fujimaki**

 **Pair : Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Rate : M (for Save)**

 **WARNING : OOC, Typo dimana-mana, alur/tema acak-acakan(butuh perbaikan), Slash, untuk kamu haters bl saya harap jangan sekali-kali buka ini fic. Hanya untuk usia +18, yang belum cukup umur jangan nekat kecuali nakal kayak saya :v**

 **Genre : AU, Romance, Drama, Hurt**

 **Original Story by**

 **Ichigo Naruse**

 **Ini merupakan cerita fiksi biasa, apabila terdapat**

 **Kesamaan Tokoh maupun Cerita itu semua murni kebetulan semata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana pendapat anda tentang kondisi pasien di Rumah Sakit ini ?".

"Apa anda akan mendonasikan sebagian besar keuntungan anda bulan ini untuk membantu para pasien dirumah sakit ini ?".

"Kami ingin tahu mengapa seorang bangsawan Akashi mau mengunjungi rumah sakit jiwa di tengah kesibukannya yang sangat padat !".

"Tolong beri kami sedikit penjelasan !".

"Akashi-sama !".

"Apa benar jika Akashi Royal Group mendirikan rumah sakit jiwa ini hanya untuk sekedar menarik minat perusahaan lain untuk bekerja sama ?"

"Kami dengar anda telah mendapatkan keuntungan yang berlipat karna telah mendirikan rumah sakit ini, apa itu benar ? Tolong beri kami sedikit jawaban !"

Suara-suara ricuh yang keluar dari mulut wartawan tak henti-hentinya dilontarkan kepada sang anak dari bangawan terkemuka di Asia. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi Seijuurou. Eksekutif Muda yang saat ini sedang naik daun berkat kepiawaiannya dalam menjalankan bisnis perusahaanya.

Pria yang sekarang memasuki usia 21 tahun ini mampu mengendalikan bahkan mendirikan empat cabang perusahaan sekaligus dalam kurun waktu kurang lebih enam bukan ini, hal yang bahkan sulit dilakukan direktur perusahaan profesional sekalipun.

'Tidak ada hal khusus, aku hanya memang ingin membangun rumah sakit atas dasar manusiawi. Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang sedang sakit menderita diluar sana." Begitu tutur singkat yang keluar dari bibir sang Tuan Muda Akashi yang sebentar lagi akan mewarisi bisnis besar keluarga Akashi itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan berita bahwa Akashi Royal Group akan mendonasikan sebagian besar penghasilannya bukan ini untuk rumah sakit ini ? Apa itu benar ? Apa itu disebabkan karna perusahaan luar negeri yang meminta ?".

"Tidak, itu tidak ada hubungannya".

Tuan muda Akashi itu lalu pergi meninggalkan sekumpulan wartawan yang tak henti-hentinya melontarkan pertanyaan yang jika dijawab akan semakin bertambah itu dengan beberapa asisten dan pengawal yang sudah dapat memberesi kericuhan tadi.

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri, kalian urusi saja pekerjaan kalian".

"Baik Akashi-sama". Balas asisten dan pengawal pribadi Seijuurou.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Setiap pasien akan mendapatkan perawatan dan fasilias sesuai dengan kebutuhannya. Bahkan ada beberapa pasien yang mendapat ruangan khusus sebagai bagian dari pengobatannya".

"Ruangan khusus ?"

"Ya, tidak semua. Karna hanya pasien dengan tingkat tertentu saja yang akan mendapatkan tempat khusus itu."

"Tingkat tertentu ? Pasien seperti apa itu ?"

"Kami menemukan pasien dengan penyakit yang sulit disembuhkan. Memang tidak banyak, tapi pasien ini lebih dari cukup untuk membuat para perawat kewalahan."

"Ada berapa pasien dengan tingkat khusus seperti itu ?"

"Satu pasien dengan trauma akan suara manusia. Ia akan tak terkendali jika mendengar suara manusia. Pasien satu lagi penyakitnya tidak diketahui, selama kami menangani pasien ini kami tidak mendapat reaksi berbahaya dalam bentuk apapun. Hanya saja pesan dari panti asuhan yang menitipkannya berkata kalau pasien ini harus diletakkan di ruangan khusus yang tidak dapat dikunjungi sembarang orang. Padahal ia tidak pernah memberontak bahkan pada saat sendiri." Ujar panjang lebar sang dokter yang notabene sebagai pemilik rumah sakit sekaligus sahabat Akashi Seijuurou itu.

"Aku baru mendengar hal yang seperti itu. Apa ada kelainan lain selain psikis ?" Balas Akashi sambil berjalan di koridor rumah sakit dengan sang dokter.

"Aku belum melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut tentang pasien itu. Lagi-lagi pihak perusahaan memerintahkan untuk tidak melakukan hal yang tidak perlu pada pasien itu. Kami hanya bisa mengamati. Kecuali jika pasien ini telah diadopsi oleh orang lain, mungkin dapat dlakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut."

"Apa ia sudah berkeluarga ?" Balas Akashi sedikit heran.

"Tidak, ia masih muda. Pemuda ini berkisaran berusia 17 tahun. Tubuh kecil dan fisik yang lemah membuat ia tampak tidak tumbuh normal."

"Apa itu salah satu penyebab trauma psikisnya ?"

"Aku pikir tidak."

"Kau berkata tidak sembarang orang dapat mengunjunginya. Jika sekarang aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang apa kau akan mengizinkan ?" Akashi sedikit mendengus.

"Tentu saja, kau pemegang alih tempat ini."

Tak lama kemudian datang seorang pemuda berpakaian serba putih dan memakai masker menghampiri dokter.

"Dokter, pasien ruang 027 dilantai empat mendadak histeris dan menghancurakan beberapa barang. Kami kesulitan untuk memberikan obat penenang karna ia telah melukai beberapa perawat lainnya."

"Beri ia tisu bius dan pastikan dosisnya tepat. Tangani selagi kalian bisa, mintalah bantuan perawat lain yang sedang tidak bertugas. Aku akan segera kesana."

"Baik dokter." Perawat itu pergi setelah mendapat perinta dari pemuda berseragam serba putih yang ia panggil dokter tersebut.

"Sepertinya kau sedang sibuk, Shintarou." Akashi berkata setelah melihat Midorima yang sepertinya harus turun tangan dalam menghadapi pasien itu.

"Aku pikir perawat-perawat itu masih dapat menanganinya." Ujar Midorima tak enak hati.

"Kau bisa pergi."

"Apa kau yakin ? Aku akan mengunjunginya nanti."

"Hn. Pergilah setelah kau antar aku ke ruangan pasien itu."Ujar Akashi sengaja. Midorima berkata tidak ada yang boleh mengunjungi pasien itu selain ia dan perawat. Secara tidak langsung itu menyinggung Akashi yang notabene sebagai pemilik rumah sakit ini.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Balas Midorima singkat tak ingin memperpanjang masalah dan langsung mengantar Akashi keruangan pasien itu.

"Kau adalah pengunjung pertama yang aku izinkan untuk bertemu pasien itu. Sebelumnya belum ada pengunjung yang datang kecuali aku dan para perawat. Ada hal yang aku tidak ketahui sehingganya pihak panti asuhan yang menitipkan pasien itu melarang sembarangan orang untuk mengunjunginya." Lanjut Midorima dan berharap Akashi mengerti maksud perkataanya dan tidak menjadi salah paham.

"Aku mengerti."

Butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit untuk menuju ke ruangan pasien yang ada dilantai lima tersebut. Sesampainya disana, Midorima menyarankan Akashi untuk memakai pakaian khusus yang mirip seperti pakaian saat operasi berlangsung. Awalnya Akashi heran karna yang akan ia kunjungi hanya pasien dengan penyakit jiwa yang tidak awam, bukan seorang pengidap virus berbahaya.

Entah makhluk apa yang telah merasuki Tuan Muda Akashi tersebut sehingga dirinya yang biasanya tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal yang tidak penting tersebut meminta diantar keruangan pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui rupanya.

"Apa perlu aku temani ?"

"Tidak perlu, beritahu saja apa yang harus aku lakukan."

"Kau hanya perlu bersikap sesuai dengan keadaanya. Aku yakin kau akan mengerti saat melihatnya nanti". Jawab Midorma sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Baiklah." Midorima pergi meninggalkan Akashi diruangan pasien tersebut.

Sementara itu Akashi tidak menyadari bahwa sahabat kecilnya itu sedang mengatakan sesuatu dengan pelan sambil melenggangkan kaki indahnya kekoridor rumah sakit. Sangat pelan, sehingga ucapan itu lebih tepat jika disebut dengan gumaman.

Suara pintu berlapis kaca buram yang bergeser dari tempatnya menyapa pemuda beriris Osean itu, membangunkannya dari tidur yang lelap. Sedikit terkejut tatkala melihat ada orang asing yang datang. Tidak seperti biasanya yang masuk dari pintu kaca itu hanya perawat dan sang dokter, kali ini yang masuk adalah pemuda tampan beriris hetekrokom yang terlihat asing bagi sang pasien itu.

Sekali lagi, entah setan apa yang telah merasuki Putra semata wayang Akashi itu. Sehingganya untuk pertama kalinya matanya tidak dapat beralih dari iris jernih sebiru lautan yang memandang heran kearahnya. Wajah datarnya tidak dapat menghapus rasa penasaran pemuda yang berada didepanya, sekilas pemanangan yang tersaji didepan mata Akashi tampak tak asing, membuat mata merah-kuning-nya tak henti-hentinya memandang takjub.

Indah.

Satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan keadaan yang tersaji indah didepan mata Akashi tersebut. Iris sejernih dan sebiru lautan, kulit seputih salju dan semulus bayi, surai biru dan tubuh mungil memanjakan pemandangan pemuda yang tengah terdiam didaun pintu tersebut. Wajah polos nan lugu serta tatapan kosong itu tak henti-hentinya menampakkan raut wajah lucu yang akan membuat geli.

"..."

Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Akashi bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya pada pemuda yang sedang duduk ditepi ranjang itu.

Tepat sesaat setelah pemuda manis itu memandangi Akashi, pandangan matanya menajam. Seolah-olah sedang berusaha mengenali seseorang yang perlahan berjalan menghampirinya. Dahi yang mengerut, alis yang saling bertautan menghiasi wajah polos dan lugunya. Akashi yang menyadari itu langsung menhentikan langkahnya, ia yakin ia tak melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Apa yang telah dikatakan Midorima masih diingatnya. _'apa anak ini trauma akan orang asing ?'_ batin Akashi.

"To-tolong, ja-jan-ngan .. . ..." Pemuda _baby blue_ itu terbata-bata mengucapkan perkataannya, seperti sedang diancam.

"Hei, tenanglah. Aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu." Balas Akashi setenang mungkin.

"Ku-kumo-hh-hon ja-ngan... " pemuda itu berinngsut ke dekat tepi ranjang, sebisa mungkin menghindari Akashi yang sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi berdiam diri.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan melukaimu."

"Ooisan, niikun, kumo-hon le-pas-kan aku ..." Keringat dingin terlihat bercucuran diwajah pemuda ini, terlihat wajah takut dan kepanikan yang sangat luar biasa. Tubuh mungilnya yang berusaha menjauh perlahan mendekati tepi ranjang dan hampir terjatuh jika tidak Akashi tarik ia kepelukannya.

"H-hei ! Kau akan terjatuh !" Akashi refleks menarik dan mendekatkan pemuda itu kedirinya.

"Aa-aaa-aa" Wajah pemuda itu memucat, mulutnya menganga.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! LEPASKAN AKU ! AAARRRGGHHHH !" Pemuda itu benar-benar menjerit sejadi-jadinya tepat saat Akashi menarik kepelukannya.

"Tenanglah ! Aku tidak melukaimu." Akashi tak habis pikir, inikah yang Midorima sebut tidak pernah menunjukkan reaksi pemberontakan dalam bentuk apapun ? Kalau iya, tolong ingatkan untuk melemparkan sesuatu yang tajam kearah wajahnya itu.

"TIDAAAAKK ! JANGAN APA APAKAN AKU ! AAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHH !"

"Apa yang sedang terjadi ?" Midorima masuk setelah mendengar teriakan dari dalam sana. Ia melihat betul bagaimana pasien yang biasanya selalu tenang itu meronta-ronta pada sahabat merahnya itu. Akashi berusaha menenangkan pemuda itu dengan mengunci pergerakanya sebelum para perawat membiusnya dengan obat penenang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hening. Tak ada yang memulai pemicaraan. Tak ingin memperburuk suasana, Midorima berusaha membuka obrolan

"Aku yakin sebelumnya ia tak pernah seperti itu."

"Apa kau menuduhku." Sarkas Akashi.

"Tidak, jangan salah paham. Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana. Semua ini bisa dijelaskan jika dilakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut."

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan ?"

"Aku tidak bisa."

"..."

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang pemuda itu ?"

Midorima diam sejenak, ternilat samar ia menghela napas.

"Pemuda itu bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Tidak ada hal khusus tentang dirinya, ia hanya pemuda berusia 17 tahun yang suram. Asal usul dirinya bahkan keluarganya tidak diketahui."

"Sudah berapa lama ia ada disini ?" selidik Akashi.

"Selang satu bulan setelah rumah sakit ini didirikan" jawab Midorima berusaha tenang sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Akashi berpikir, ada yang tidak beres dengan semua ini. Apa yang telah terjadi hari ini seperti sebuah pecahan puzzle yang tidak beraturan. Masih ada banyak bagian yang hilang. Entah bagaimana bisa Akashi tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan pemuda manis yang sedang terbaring didalam sana. Ia seperti tidak asing dengan tatapan kosong pemuda itu.

Akashi ingin mengatakan sesuatu jika ponsel mewahnya bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk.

"Apa kau ingin pergi ?" Melihat Akashi yang sudah selesai mengangkat telponnya.

"Hn, aku ingat ada rapat di kyoto. Aku harus berangkat sekarang juga, rapat dimulai setengah jam lagi." Menginngat berbagai fasilitas fantastis yang tersedia untuk pewaris kekayaan keluarga Akashi itu hal yang diluar logika menjadi mungkin. Perjalanan dari Tokyo menuju Kyoto yang jika ditempuh dengan jalur biasa membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih dua sampai tiga jam menjadi hanya beberapa menit dengann jet pribadi miliknya.

"Baiklah, akan aku kabari jika ada perkembangan tentang pasien itu. Hubungi aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu **."**

"Hn." Akashi melenggangkan kakinya keluar rumah sakit.

Ia tahu. Ia tahu betul ini akan terjadi. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah hal yang tidak bisa ia hindari. Bingung, sangat bingung ia harus berada dipihak mana. Ini seperti buah si malakama. Disatu sisi ia ingin membahagiakannya, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah orang yang ia cintai. Tetapi disisi lain ia tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi, semua sudah salah sejak awal, dan jikalaupun memang prediksinya benar, Akashi akan kembali mencari Kuroko walaupun ia tak ingat masa lalu. Ini adalah haknya, ia tak bisa merampas kebahagiaan sahabat kecilnya. Demi apapun. Jika diizinkan, ia ingin kembali ke masa lalu dan menghabisi orang itu. Ialah pangkal dari semua kekacauan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kami sebagai bagian dari managemen konstruksi berencana membuat bangunan hotel ini bergaya seperti bangunan Eropa klasik."

"Ini adalah setengah dari rancangan yang telah kami susun, silahkan." Sambung lelaki berjas hitam yang membawa setumpuk ketas dan memberikannya pada sang meneger perusahaan.

"Ada berapa arsitektur dalam proyek ini?" tanggap pria yang disebut-sebut sebagai menegemen perusahaan itu tanpa melihat setumpuk kertas yang diserahkan kepadanya.

"Total terdapat 12 arsitektur profesional yang sebagian besar berasal dari London."

"Baiklah, teruskan pembangunan seperti yang telah kita bahas pada rapat sebelumya." Meneger perusahaan yang sedari tadi berdiri itu duduk dan melepas kacamatanya, kemudian matanya terfokus pada lelaki yang berada di samping kirinya. Lelaki itu memasang wajah datar nan tegas memandang para karyawan dan pegawai perusahaannya yang duduk melingkar dimeja rapat elit.

"Tidak ada yang berubah, semua tetap berjalan sesuai dengan rencana yang telah kita bahas sebelumnya. Akan ada banyak tamu penting yang datang besok untuk melihat proses pembangunan hotel. Percepat pembangunan dengan menambah pekerja dan arsitektur. Jangan mengambil arsitektur dari luar jepang, ambillah dari daerah nagoya dan kanto. Rapat akan kita lanjutkan delapan hari lagi. Itu saja."

Semua anggota rapat berjalan meninggalkan ruangan rapat dan menuju ruangan mereka masing-masing, tanpa terkecuali sang presdir dan meneger-nya. Mereka berjalan menuju ruangan mereka yang berada dilantai paling atas. Meneger perusahaan bertubuh ramping dan berwajah lembut ini tersenyum saat melihat Tuan Muda sekaligus Presdirnya itu berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Saya tidak tahu kalau anda tahu banyak tentang dunia arsitektur, presdir."

"Arsitek yang merancang bangunan rumahku adalah arsitek yang berasal dari Kanto. Dijepang terdapat banyak arsitek berbakat namun tidak begitu terkenal."

"Saya bahkan tidak tahu akan hal itu." Jawabnya sambil berusaha menyamai langkahnya dengan Tuan Muda Akashi itu.

"..."

"Mibuchi."

"Ya, tuanku ?"

"Ubah tempat dan jadwal rapat besok mejadi lusa, masih ada hal yang perlu aku urusi." Akashi menghentikan langkahnya sambil melihat arloji mewah yang setia bertengger di pergelangan tangan mulus itu.

"Baik tuanku, apa ada hal lain yang dapat aku lakukan ?"

"Tidak, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu."

"Baik, tolong hati-hati dijalan tuan." Seketika ia tahu bahwa tuan mudanya itu pasti akan pergi lagi keluar kota seperti biasanya. Ya, Mibuchi sudap paham betul sikap dan kebiasaan tuan muda kesayangannya itu. Ia sudah bersama dengannya selama setangah dari usianya. Tidak sebagai meneger karna dunia perbisnisan Akashi dimulai tak lama setelah ia lulus sekolah menengah, ia bahkan sudah ada sebagai pelayan pribadi anak semata wayang keluarga Akashi itu.

Dreeettt dreeettt dreett

Ponsel Akashi bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk. Ia melihat kelayar ponsel canggihnya dan tersenyum lembut.

From : Okaa-sama

To : Anakku

 _Anakku, ibu sedang ada di tokyo._

 _Ibu merindukannmu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, Seijuurou ?"

"Ya, tidak ada masalah."

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu ?" Tukas pria paruh baya yang sedang menyantap makan malam ala Eropa Klasik di meja makan mewah kediaman Akaashi. Suaranya yang tegas mengisyaratkan bahwa ia selalu memegang kendali, baik itu keluarga maupun perusahaan

"Seperti biasa, tidak ada masalah."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan perusahaan ? Apa kau dapat menanganinya ?"

"Untuk saat ini aku sedang mengurusi pembangunan hotel, pembangunan difokuskan untuk daerah-daerah yang cukup berpengaruh dijepang."

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya ?"

"Untuk kedepannya aku ingin membuka pertambangan minyak, gas dan batu bara. Aku sudah membeli beberapa lahan. Mungkin untuk kedepannya aku akan mencoba banyak jenis pertambangan. Ini sangat bagus untuk investasi mendatang." Ujar Akashi sambil menyantap makan malamnnya.

"Aku dengar kau membuka rumah sakit jiwa, apa tujuannmu ?"

"Untuk investasi, beberapa donatur lebih dominan pada rumah sakit yang menampung banyak pasien tidak mampu. Sebagian besar donatur merupakan client yang sangat berpangaruh terhadap proyek yang sedang aku jalankan."

"Bagus, teruskan rencanamu itu. Kuliah dan perusahaan adalah hal yang penting, teruskan tanpa membuat salah satu dari keduanya goyah. Jika itu bisa kau tangani kau dapat melakukan segalanya."

Hanya itulah yang selalu terjadi jika sang anak dan ayah bertemu di kediaman mewah Akashi. Suara dentingan yang terjadi akibat sendok dan garpu beradu tampar memenuhi ruangan yang sangat mewah tersebut, seolah-olah sedang terjadi perang dapur. Benar-benar dingin, keluarga tersebut tidak pernah membicarakan hal yang biasanya dibahas pada keluarga pada umumnya. Sang ayah hanya akan menanyakan bagaimana Akashi dapat mengendalikan hal-hal yang ia titipkan padanya. Hal itu yang membuat hubungan antara anak dan ayah menjadi renggang, semua yang terjadi hanya sekedar formalitas semata. Hanya sang ibu lah yang dapat mengisi kekosongan dihatinya. Sosok ibu yang selalu berusaha memberikan kasih sayang yang tak ia dapatkan dari ayahnya..

"Sei, apa kamu makan dengan teratur ?"

"Tentu Okaa-sama, aku selalu berusaha menjaga kesehatan sebaik mungkin." Pandangannya melembut, berbeda pada saat mata Hetekrokom-nya memandang tajam kearah ayahnya.

"Syukurlah, aku tidak bisa tenang. Memang seharusnya aku tidak ikut saja, pergi jauh meninggalkan anakku sendirian benar-benar menyiksa." Wanita cantik bersurai semerah darah ini menunjukkan raut wajah cemas tatkala putra semata wayangnya terlihat lelah.

"Jangan khawatir Okaa-sama, aku masih bisa menjaga diri." Balas Akashi paham kecemasan ibunda tercinta.

"Selesaikan makanmu dan mandilah, akan aku siapkan air hangat dan coklat panas untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Okaa-sama."

Sinar rembulan masih setia mengisi ruangan gelap tidak bernyawa itu, dapat dilihat seorang pemuda tengah melepas penat berbaring di ranjang berukuran king size. Entah kemana perginya pakaian formal yang barusan ia kenakan saat menemui ayahnya, hanya piyama sutra tipis yang menyelimuti tubuh mulusnya.

Wajah dinginnya menunjukan air wajah kasar, teringat ia akan makhluk biru yang ia temui pagi tadi. Matanya, seakan-akan menunjukan potongan-potongan puzzle yang harus ia susun. Betapa ia ingin melihat kedalam lagi, lebih dalam agar dapat menemui berbagai hal yang harus ia ketahui. Sempat terlintas sedikit ingatan samar yang makin meyakinkan bahwa ia memang mengenal pemuda itu. Samar, sangat samar namun tak asing, membuatya dilema. Ini seperti _De Ja Vu,_ semakin larut dalam ingatan ambigu membuat kelopak metanya enggan diajak berkawan. Perlahan menjauh dari sang rembulan yang masih ingin bertegur sapa dengannya. Berjalan menuju dunia mimpi yang membawanya ke dalam kenangan tabu.

" _Berjanjilah untuk selalu bersamaku."_

" _Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi, Akashi-kun."_

Sementara itu disuatu kota jauh disana, tampak seoarang pemuda lengkap dengan pakaian formal dan kacamatanya sedang bercakap dengan gadis diseberang sana. Ponsel _slim_ metalik menemani perbincangan mereka.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi bagaimanapun juga dia lah yang telah mendirikan rumah sakit ini. Sedikit banyak ia akan tahu dan aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darinya."

" _Tapi setidaknya kau bisa memberitahuku kan?_ "

"Tidak akan sempat, kau tahu ka-"

" _Kalau begitu sembunyikan dia, bagaimanapun juga akulah orang yang telah menemukannya._ "

"..."

" _Aku tidak ingin kehilangan malaikatku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tidak akan ada lagi mimpi buruk untuknya, aku sudah terlalu banyak mengorbankan banyak hal._ "

"Aku tahu. Tapi kupikir Akashi lah yang berhak atas semua ini sebab-"

" _Cukup ! Aku tidak ingin mendengar itu lagi ! Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya menjauhinya, itu saja. Ini masih dalam perjanjian bukan ? Aku tidak menerima penolakan dalam bentuk apapun."_

"..."

" _Kau mencintaiku, kan ?"_

"Ya."

" _Kalau begitu lakukan, Midorima_."

 **~To Be Continue~**

* * *

 **A / N**

Hallo, ketemu lagi sama saya **^^/**

Gimana ? kangen ? ohh saya juga kangen banget sama kalian *dihajarmassa*

Kaget ? ohh pasti kalian kaget liat, maaf saya tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa saya fujo-_ ini semua semenjak saya tau ff dan beginilah jadinya *gakadayangtanya* *dikacangain* oke saya tau saya keterlaluan, post fic baru tapi ifc lama saya terlantarkan :v

Bukannya saya bermaksud buat menelantarkan fic saya yang kemarin, tapi jujur ini fic lama dan saya sudah lama membuat fic ini tapi ga saya publish dan kependem di pc. Pas mau ngerjain tugas ternyata saya punya fic yang beginian :v

Saya ga teu harus bilang apa, yang pasti maaf kalau ada yang ga suka dengan tindakan saya ini. Dan makasih buat yang udah mau baca ^^

Oh ya, sekedar pemberitahuan. Mungkin untuk kelanjutan fic saya kayaknya agak lama. Soalnya saya super sibuk dengan urusan kuliah dan kerja. Belum lagi saya yang rencananya bakal cari apartemen karna kuliah saya yang jaauuh dari rumah-_ pokoknya saya super sibuk jadi harap kemaklumannya.

Tapi saya janji bakal lanjutin dan nyicil biar cepet selesai, gimanapun juga bapernya kalian itu tanggung jawab saya :v

Segitu aja, makasih muach muach

Mind to RnR ?

 **Sign, Fellycia Azzahra**


	2. Chapter 2

" _Kakura-san !"_

" _Tidak, Saya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini."_

" _Kumohon, pikirkan perasaannya. Setidaknya kita masih bisa membicarakannya, bukan ?Aku yakin ini hanya salah paham."_

" _Apa lagi yang kau ragukan ? Pengakuan mereka bertiga sudah cukup untuk memperkuat dugaanku. Aku harus menyingkirkannya."_

"Jangan."

" _Kakura-san, setidaknya tunggulah Sei sadar."_

" _Aku tidak membutuhkannya."_

"Kumohon, jangan..."

" _Kau tidak bisa menghentikanku, aku tak memiliki seorang putra penyuka sesama sejenis."_

"Hentikan.."

" _Hiks, anakku maafkan ibu."_

"Jangann..."

" _Sei maafkan ibu."_

"Okaa-sama.."

" _Sei.."_

"Okaa-sama..."

" _Sei."_

" _Sei."_

" _Sei."_

"Sei !"

"Hah, Okaa-sama ?" Akashi terbangun, terkejut dengan suara khas wanita yang sangat ia kenal. Antara sadar dengan tidak, ia masih merasa nyawanya belum kumpul.

"Kau baik-baik saja ? Wajahmu pucat sayang." Tanya wanita itu khawatir melihat keadaan putra kesayangannya yang wajahnya pucat ditambah dengan cucuran keringat membasahi tubuhnya.

"Apa kau mimpi buruk, sejak tadi kau berbicara 'jangan' ?" Wanita cantik bersurai senada dengan putranya itu menyentuh kening anaknya, memeriksa apa panas tubunya bermasalah.

Yang ditanya hanya terdiam, tak mengatakan apa-apa. Membiarkan ibunya menghapus jejak peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Ia masih mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang ia mimpikan barusan. Terasa samar, seperti ia melihat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar. Entah kapan dan dimana, seolah-olah pertengkaran itu ada kaitannya dengan dirinya. Padahal yang ia tahu ibunya tak pernah bersikap seperti itu pada ayahnya.

"Aku bermimpi Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama bertengkar." Akashi angkat bicara.

"Bertengkar ? Seperti apa ?'

"Entahlah, aku tak begitu mengingat."

"Kalau begitu jangan paksakan untuk mengingatnya, karna jika kau terlalu berusaha untuk mengingatnya mimpi itu akan semakin pergi darimu."

"..."

"Apa sebaiknya kamu istirahat dulu hari ini ? Apa mau kuantar kedokter ?"

"Tidak perlu, Okaa-sama. Aku baik-baik saja." Akashi menolak halus perkataan ibunya, ia mengerti dari raut wajahnya yang menunjukkan kalau ia khawatir. Tapi ia bukanlah anak kecil yang mudah demam. Ia adalah lelaki dewasa.

"Benarkah ? Kalau begitu segeralah menuju ruang makan, aku telah membuatkan sup tahu kesukaanmu. Kau harus memakannya selagi hangat." Ujarnya sambil beranjak dari ranjang tidur Akashi. Meninggalkan seseorang yang tengah terbaring menyandar sambil melamun.

 _ **Ckrekk**_

Saya menutup pintu kamar Akashi sembari termenung, memikirkan perkataan putranya barusan.

" _Aku bermimpi Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama bertengkar."_

'Bertengkar ? Bukankah aku jarang sekali bertengkar ?' Ia khawatir, ia memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini. Namun ia berusaha untuk menepis semua anggapan yang makin mewarnai pikirannya. Sejujurnya ia ingin bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai mimpi Akashi barusan, namun ia takut jika firasatnya benar. Ia tak menginginkan hal buruk terjadi lagi, sudah cukup ia saja yang menanggung dosa. Ia tak mau putra semata wayangnya menderita lagi akibat ketidak becusannya menjadi seorang ibu.

 _ **Walaupun kita tak bisa bersama lagi tapi ketahuilah,**_

 _ **Aku akan tetap mencintaimu**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Lost**

 **Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke Belongs Tadoshi Fujimaki**

 **Pair : Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Rate : M (for Save)**

 **WARNING : OOC, Typo dimana-mana, alur/tema acak-acakan(butuh perbaikan), Slash, untuk kamu haters bl saya harap jangan sekali-kali buka ini fic. Hanya untuk usia +18, yang belum cukup umur jangan nekat kalau tak ingin merasakan hal-hal aneh berupa rasa panas dan sebagainya**

 **Genre : AU, Romance, Drama, Hurt**

 **Original Story by**

 **FellyXa**

 **Ini merupakan cerita fiksi biasa, apabila terdapat**

 **Kesamaan Tokoh maupun Cerita itu semua murni kebetulan semata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menuruni anak-anak tangga berlapis batu marmer mewah untuk menuju ruang yang ibunya maksud tadi, berniat untuk menuruti perintah wanita kesayangannya. Walau ia sendiri tidak merasa lapar pagi ini.

"Sei, ayo kemari nak." Sapa ibunya ketika melihat putranya sudah sampai diruang makan.

"Astaga, putraku tampan sekali pagi ini. Aku yakin wanita manapun pasti akan merasa paling beruntung jika bisa berkencan denganmu." Goda ibunya sambil membetulkan letak dasi putranya.

Akashi hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan ibunya. Ia memak tak banyak bicara, bahkan ia lupa kapan terakhir kali ia tertawa lepas. Ia merasa setiap kali ia bangun tidur ada yang hilng dari kehidupannya. Buruknya lagi ia tak tahu apa itu. Semua itu membuatnya mencari-cari apakah yang ia rasakan selama ini adalah hal yang ia lupakan atau hanya ilusi semata ? Semuanya berakhir menjadi renungannya setiap hari.

Akashi berusaha mengabaikan hal itu dan menuju kursi di meja makan untuk merasakan masakan ibunya pagi ini, ia duduk tepat disamping kiri ibunya. Ibunya selalu mengambilkan makanan untuknya, karena ibunya tahu jika ia yang mengambil makanannya sendiri itu sama saja dengan memberika porsi makan burung padanya.

"Otou-sama, ohayou gozaimasu." Akashi yang melihat ayahnya sedang menikmati secangkir teh dari ekstrak bunga sambil memeriksa jadwalnya hari ini langsung menyapanya. Hanya sekedar menyapa, karena ibunya sudah berkali-kali mengingatkannya seberapa buruknya lelaki yang berada diseberang sana itu tetaplah ayahnya. Ia hanya basa-basi.

"Ohayou." Balasnya dingin.

"Mou, anata. Letakkan dulu dokumen-dokumenmu itu. Bukankan aku sudah bilang jika dimeja makan jangan mengerjakan apapun selain makan ?" Ibunya sedikit memarahi perilaku ayahnya yang ia rasa memang tidak baik. Walau ia sudah tak lagi memegang Akashi Royal Group, ia masih banyak pertemuan dengan client-client perusahaannya.

Akashi melihat ayahnya menuruti perkataan ibunya. Meletakkan dokumen yang tadi ia baca dan mulai menyantap sarapannya. Akashi juga begitu, tak ingin membuat makanan kesukaannya semakin dingin, ia langsung memakannya.

"Nah begitu, makanlah yang banyak. Aku masih punya beberapa, akan kubawakan untuk makan siangmu dikantor nanti. Tapi jangan lupa untuk menghangatkannya."

"Baik, ibuku." Selalu seperti ini, ibunya adalah yang paling ia sayangi didunia ini-

-mungkin.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ayah ibu."

"Hn."

"Hati-hati sayang, jangan lupa untuk menghangatkan bekalmu. Dan pulanglah sebelum makan malam."

"Baik, okaa-sama." Akashi berkata seraya berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Lebih baik kau juga bersiap, Saya. Kau juga harus ikut pergi bersamaku." Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Tidak. Aku sudah katakan semalam bukan, bahwa aku tak ikut denganmu hari ini. Aku akan bersama putraku." Balasnya menolak.

"Seijuurou sudah dewasa. Ia tak perlu terlalu kau khawatirkan."

"Dewasa atau tidak ia tetaplah putraku yang harus aku rawat. Kau juga seharusnya seperti itu, Kakura-san."

Sementara itu disana terlihat Akashi pergi menuju garasi mobilnya, meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang masih berada diruang makan. Akashi menatap bekal yang barusan ibunya siapkan untuknya. Jika diingat ini adalah kali pertamanya ia membawa bekal kekantor. Karena memang ia tak bisa memasak, ibunya akhir-akhir ini sangat disibukkan dengan kegiatan ayahnya yang sering pergi keluar negeri untuk masalah pekerjaannya.

Ia kembali melirik bekal yang ia pegang, tertarik dengan kain yang membungkusnya. Mengapa ibunya memilihkan kain berwarna biru dengan motif bulat-bulat putih untukknya ? Tidakkah ini terlalu manis ? Dan mengapa pula ia tak protes ? Ia pun tak mengerti, seharusnya ia merasa terganggu dengan motif kain ini. Tapi untuk kali ini ia merasa tak keberatan, karena ia sendiri merasa bahwa warna ini sangat tak asing baginya. Ia merasakan kehangatan yang terpancar dari warna biru laut ini. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang ia tak yakin dapat ia temui hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ngghh."

"Midorima, bangun. Ini sudah pagi."

"Mmhh."

"Hei, bangunlah. Kau masih berada didalamku."

"Ah, maaf." Midorima langsung bangun, ia yang sejak tadi menindih tubuh wanita dibawahnya ini sekarang beranjak bangun untuk melepaskan sesuatu yang masih tertanam didalam sana.

"Kau sudah bangun, sejak tadi ?"

" Ya, dan kau juga sudah bangun." Midorima melirik kearah pandangan wanita dihadapannya. Benar, tepat dibawah pusarnya sesuatu sudah berdiri dengan tegakknya. Entah sejak kapan, meninggalkan semburat merah muda tipis dikedua belah pipinya. Ia tak tahu akan mengalami ereksi pagi ini. Karna biasanya ia tak tidur setelah bercinta.

"Huh, aku tidak suka blow job. Jadi selesaikan ini dengan cepat." Momoi langsung menyibakkan selimut yang tadi menyelimuti tubuh polosnya, memberi akses untuk pria tampan itu memasukinya kembali.

"Kalau tahu begini, kenapa kau cabut tadi ?" Momoi membawa Midorima pada ciuman panas pagi ini. Menikmati tiap sentuhan dan sensasi yang Midorima berikan untukknya.

"Maaf, aku tak tahu jika aku akan kembali 'bangun' karena melihatmu tanpa pakaian." Midorima membalas ciumannya dengan mengajak lidah wanita manis ini untuk menari.

"Mmhhnn, lakukan dengan mulutmu Midorima."

 **=o=0=o=0=o=0=o=0=o=0=o=**

Akashi memainkan beberapa tumpukan kertas yang ada ditangannya. Sebenarnya ia tak terlalu berminat untuk membaca jika pria manis yang menjadi tangan kanannya itu memaksanya untuk membacanya. Ia tahu jika isi dari berbagai tumpukan kertas itu adalah semacam hasil dari kerja kerasnya belakangan ini.

"Presdir, sebaiknya anda baca dokumen itu. Mungkin isinya sudah dapat ditebak, tapi itu adalah hasil dari kerja kerasmu membangun perusahaan ini." Benar, kan ?

"Aku tahu." Akashi mendengus malas menuruti perkataan Mibuchi. Jika lelaki yang berdiri dihadapannya ini adalah salah satu pelayan pribadi kesayangannya, ia enggan menurutinya.

"Apa rencana dibidang pertambangan itu akan segera presdir laksanakan ?"

"Hn, aku akan segera memulai jika hasil dari lab telah kuterima." Akashi menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada laptop dihadapannya. Ia sedang mengecek perkembangan penelitian tentang lahan pertambangan yang akan ia beli. Ia tak sembarang membeli lahan pertambangan jika tidak ia mengetahui ada tanda-tanda bahan tambang yang ia inginkan

"Jika ini berhasil, proyek ini akan menjadi investasi yang sangat luar biasa."

"Presdir benar." Mibuchi meng'ia-kan perkataan Akashi.

"Apa kau sudah menerima laporan dari perusahaan Toyashi ? Kita seharusnya sudah menerima laba dari perusahaan itu. Ini sudah akhir tahun." Kali ini Akashi memalingkan wajahnya dari benda canggih itu kearah wajah Mibuchi untuk segera meminta jawaban.

"Aku sudah meminta Sana untuk menghubungi perusahaan itu, aku baru memintanya kemarin. Tetapi wanita itu sedang absen hari ini. Mungkin aku akan menanyainya nanti siang." Balas Mibuchi seraya balas menatap wajah Akashi.

"Segera urusi itu. Dan juga wakili aku dalam pertemuan nanti siang."

"Nanti siang ? Maksud anda pertemuan dengan perusahaan dari Amerika itu ?" Mibuchi sedikit memberi penekanan terhadap perkataannya.

"Iya. Katakan pada mereka bahwa aku ada keperluan lain yang lebih penting."

'Keperluan lain yang lebih penting ? Apa lagi yang lebih dari bertemu dengan client penting dari negara besar seperti Amerika ?' Batin Mibuchi.

"Tapi presdir, ini adalah kesempatan bagi Akashi Royal Group untuk memasuki dunia bisnis barat. Kita yang selama ini baru dapat menembus pasar Asia akhirnya dapat menguasai benua lainnya. Apa anda tidak berpikir bahwa ini harus anda yang menghadiri ?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi yang mereka inginkan hanya uang. Mereka tidak membutuhkanku karena mereka hanya membutuhkan kerja sama ini. Aku yang akan mengahadiri rapat besar lusa saat kita sudah sepakat bekerja sama. Aku yang akan memberitahu mereka tentang proyek besarku nanti." Jelas Akashi panjang lebar.

"Kau hanya perlu menyetujui permintaan mereka. Beri yang mereka mau, karna setelah itu kita yang akan menguasai jalan mereka." Akashi mengeluarkan aura licik yang biasa ia keluarkan jika mengalami situasi seperti ini. Akashi tahu jika tujuan mereka adalah menghisap sari dari perusahaannya dan membuangnya jika sudah tak perlu. Jadi Akashi membiarkan itu terjadi karena setelah itu ia yang akan mengambil rumah mereka. Mereka tidak tahu jika sari yang mereka incar itu adalah racun yang berbahaya.

"Baiklah jika itu kehendakmu, tuan. Tapi jika boleh aku ingin tahu keperluan apa yang lebih penting dari pertemuan ini ?" Mibuchi mengambil langkah tengah. Ia tahu jika tuan mudanya sudah memutuskan sesuatu siapapun tidak akan dapat mencegahnya ataupun menolaknya.

"Aku akan menemui teman lama." Akashi beranjak dari kursinya menuju pintu keluar ruangannya setelah sebelumnya mematikan laptop.

"Teman lama ?" Heran Mibuchi.

"Ya. Kuserahkan yang disini padamu, Mibuchi. Hubungi aku jika ada apa-apa." Akashi keluar melalui pintu dan segera menutupnya meninggalkan seseorang yang sedang terpaku karena perkataan tuan mudanya barusan. Ia tak percaya. Hanya karena teman lama ia meninggalkan pertemuan yang akan mengubah masa depan perusahaannya ?

"Apa bangsawan selalu begini ? Kalau memang benar beruntung aku tidak terlahir menjadi bangsawan." Mibuchi, kau tak tahu jika pertemuan ini akan menjadi awal bagi kembalinya sesuatu yang telah kalian sembunyikan-

-ah tidak. Lebih tepatnya yang kalian ingin sembunyikan.

Akashi mengendarai mobil sport mewah senada dengan warna rambutnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Menuju tempat tujuan dimana ia akan bertemu dengan temannya sewaktu ia duduk di sekolah menengah. Temannya itu cukup dekat dengannya karena jika tidak dekat maka ia tak akan melakukan ini.

Sedikit mengingat pesan yang ia terima saat ia berjalan menuju kantor, terbesit rasa penasaran apakah temannya masih sama seperti dulu.

Jika dipikir-pikir, ia tak begitu mengingat masa remajanya dulu. Entah mengapa setiap ia berusaha mengingat kepalanya akan terasa sakit. Itu membuatnya sering dibawa kerumah sakit. Ia juga sering dimarahi oleh ayahnya karena ia memaksa untuk mengingat dan itu melukainya, ibunya berkata bahwa saat kecil ia pernah mengalami kecelakaan sehingga ia mengalami semacam trauma diotaknya. Masalahnya ia sama sekali tak mengingat kalau ia pernah mengalami kecelakaan seperti itu ! Ingatannya hilang ditengah-tengan. Semuanya enggan memberitahunya dengan jelas. Ia merasa ada yang tak beres.

Namun, jika bagian-bagian dari kenangan yang terlupakan olehnya ia temui atau ia lihat, sedikit banyak ia akan merasakan bahwa ia tak asing dengan semua itu. Terasa seperti _deja vu_.

Sering larut dalam pikiran akan keganjilan-keganjilan yang terpendam membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang tertutup untuk sebagian orang. Selama ini diam-diam ia berusaha mencari alasan mengapa ia tak bisa mengingat sebagian dari masa lalunya. Ia berbohong pada ayahnya perihal ia membangun rumah sakit itu untuk investasi. Buka berarti rumah sakit itu tak bernilai tetapi buka itu tujuannya. Karena ia juga merasa tak asing dengan rumah sakit, panti jompo dan sebagainya. Ia berpikir apa itu ada hubungannya dengan ingatannya yang hilang, ia hanya mencoba untuk mengembalikannya. Sama seperti saat ini. Ia bersedia menemui teman lamanya bukan karena untuk menghilangkan rasa rindu dan semacamnya, ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan teman bangku sekolah mengengahnya. Ia ingin tahu apakah wajahnya sama seperti yang difoto dulu atau sudah berubah.

Foto ? Ya foto. Karena ia lupa dengannya, dan yang ia miliki hanya foto saat mereka masih disekolah menengah. Tentu saja yang dapat ia bayangkan hanyalah gambaran dari foto itu.

Tak sadar ia sudah sampai ditempat yang menjadi pertemuannya dengan teman lamanya. Larut akan kecamuk pikiran sendiri membuatnya bisa menyetir dengan isi pikiran yang entah terbang kemana.

Akashi turun dari mobil mewahnya. Mengunci mobil sport itu dengan kunci otomatis dan berjalan menuju kafeteria. Semilir angin menerpa wajah tampannya. Sinar matahari pagi yang masih lumayan hangat mewarnai lekuk wajahnya. Hidung mancung ditambah wajah tirus berrahang tegas membuat wanita manapun tak dapat tak menoleh kearahnya. Kulit putih porselen yang masih nampak walau tersembunyi dibalik jas mewahnya menambah kesempurnaan putra semata wayang keluarga Akashi itu. Berbagai pujian yang terlontar dari bibir gadis-gadis diluar sana lewat dari telinga Akashi.

"Anno, shitsurei-san."

Akashi menoleh. Ia mendengar seseorang berkata didekatnya. Tepat saat ia hendak membuka pintu kafe, seseorang dengan tinggi setara dengannya berdiri dihadapannya.

"Apa kau Akashi Seijuurou ?" Tanya lelaki bersurai hitam itu.

"Ya, dan kau ?" Akashi balik bertanya.

"Aa benarkah ini ? Astaga aku pikir ada model yang sedang berkunjung kekafe ini. Ternyata dirimu. Ahaha kau sangat berbeda Akashi." Lelaki tampan itu tertawa menunjukkan keterkejutannya melihat Akashi. 'Memang seperti apa aku dulu ?' batinnya.

"Hei ini aku, Nijimura Shuzo. Jangan bilang kau lupa dengan orang yang akan kau temui hari ini." Lelaki itu masih tertawa.

"Aa, kau juga sudah banyak berubah, Nijimura." Akashi berdalih menghilangkan rasa canggungnya dengan orang itu. Bagaimana tidak, ia bahkan tak sedikitpun ingat dengan orang ini !

"Benarkah, apa aku juga menjadi setampan dirimu ? Ahahha, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan kepalamu ? Kuharap kau masih bisa mengingatku saat dulu ya."

Itu dia !

"Apa maksud-"

"Ah bagaimana kalau kita masuk saja, jika disini terus kita akan menghalangi orang lain masuk." Belum Akashi menyelesaikan perkataannya, teman lamanya ini sudah mengajaknhya untuk masuk kedalam kafe.

"Baiklah." Dan Akashi menurutinya.

Sesampainya mereka didalam kafe mereka menduduki tempat yang berdekatan dengan jendela. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan temannya ini setelah sekian lama, yang dapat ia simpulkan bahwa ia bisa memintai sedikit informasi yang dia ketahui tentang dirinya dulu. Disamping karena dia bukanlah warga sini, ia juga sepertinya tak mengenal ayah. Karena jika ayahnya tahu ia diam-diam menemui seseorang dalam rangka seperti ini mungkin ia bisa dimarahi habis-habisan.

Namun ia tetap harus hatu-hati, karna bisa saja orang ini juga punya maksud lain pada dirinya.

"Silahkan ini menu pesanannya tuan." Seorang pelayan wanita berseragam maid menghampiri mereka dengan membawa buku berisi daftar menu.

"Baiklah, aku akan pesan Mocha dan steak carammel. Kau ingin pesan apa, Akashi ?" Tanya Nijimura sambil memberikan buku menu pada Akashi.

"Apa yang baru di kafe ini ?" Akashi menerima buku menu itu dan membacanya, namun karena ia tak terlalu lapar ia menanyakan sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuatnya tertarik.

"Kami memiliki beberapa modifikasi menu dari yang sudah ada. Seperti cool pizza, sushi donnut, dan ice cream milk shake." Jawab pelayan manis dengan pita dirambut indahnya.

"Milk shakes ? Haha aku sudah lama sekali tak mendengarnya."

"Apa kau menyukainya ?"

"Ah tidak, aku alergi susu."

"Benarkah ?" 'Tunggu, kalau memang ia tak menyukainya mengapa ia mengatakannya sekarang ? Apa ini juga ada hubungannya dengan ingatanku ?' batin Akashi.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin sushinya."

"Baik. Satu mocha dan carammel steak, sushi donnut. Anda ingin apa sebagai minumannya ?" Tanya pelayan itu setelah mencatat pesanan mereka berdua.

"Air putih saja."

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar." Kemudian pelayan wanita itu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Nijimura. Tadi kau bertanya tentang kepalaku" Akashi menggantungkan perkataannya, berharap Nijimura mengerti dan melanjutkan pertanyaannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Ah benar, kepalamu. Apa sudah baikan ?"

"Um, walau aku masih harus memeriksakannya kedokter." Bohong.

"Benarkah ? Apa separah itu ?"

"Begitulah, aku masih sedikit kesulitan untuk mengingat sesuatu." Akashi memulai aksi kebohongannya. Tak biasanya orang se-perfeksionis Akashi akan berbohong seperti ini.

"Begitu ternyata, aku tak tahu perkembanganmu karena aku harus ikut orang tuaku ke kyoto."

"Tak apa. Kau tahu soal kepalaku ?" Akashi menanyainya dengan hati-hati.

"Sedikit. Aku hanya tahu kau mengalami kecelakaan dan amnesia. Namun kau berhasil mendapatkan ingatanmu setelah diobati oleh ayahnya Midorima." Benarkah ? Ibunya tak pernah memberitahunya soal itu.

"Kau tahu dari mana ?"

"Kise. Ia menceritakannya padaku sambil menangis. Ia sangat takut kau melupakannya."

"Apa ingatamu sudah pulih ?" Tanyanya kembali.

"Sebagian."

"Kalau tak salah aku juga mendengar bahwa ada yang juga mengalami amnesia sama denganmu, namun ia tidak terluka atau apalah itu."

"Siapa ?" Tunggu, penjelasannya makin membuat ia bingung. Apa yang orang tuanya katakan sama sekali berbeda dengan pengakuan lelaki ini.

"Siapa yaa... ahhh aku lupa." Nijimura berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Lelaki atau perempuan ?"

"Lelaki. Namanya kalau tak salah, Tatsuya-tidak tidak. Kuro-apalah itu."

"Kuroko Tetsuya ?" Balas Akashi ragu.

"Ah iya ! Kuroko Tetsuya, astaga bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan bocah pendiam yang selalu _nempel_ denganmu itu." Jawabnya diselingi dengan gelak tawa mengingat masa lalu.

Kuroko Tetsuya ? Bukanka itu pasiennya Midorima yang beberapa waktu lalu ia kunjungi ? Apa hubungannya dia dengan Akashi ? Oh, sepertinya ini semakin rumit.

Jika tak salah, saat bertemu dengan lelaki itu dirumah sakit memang ia merasa tak asing dengannya. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama saat bertemu dengan serpihan-serpihan kenangan yang ia lupakan. Pemuda itu memili wajah yang sangat ia kenali namun ia tak mengerti. Warna matanya, menyiratkan bahwa mereka pernah berhubungan. Saat, ia meronta-ronta padanya ia bahkan tak merasa benci ataupun jijik dengan kelakuannya. Ia bahkan makin ingin merangkulnya.

Waktu berlalu cepat sehingga mereka tak menyadari kalau mereka telah melewatkan banyak waktu untuk berbincang. Obrolan lebih banyak didominasi oleh teman lama Akashi itu. Ia banyak bercerita tentang masa lalu mereka yang membuat Akashi makin yakin bahwa ada yang tidak beres disini. Dimulai dari ia yang dipindahkan sekolahnya sebulan sebelun ujian kelulusan diadakan, sampai berita bahwa Akashi dibawa keluar negeri untuk pengobatannya. Ia sama sekali tak mengingat semua itu.

"Huaahh, aku sangat menyukai steak ini."

"Kau tak menghabiskan makananmu, Akashi ?" Lanjut Nijimura sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan dimulutnya dengan serbet yang tersedia.

"Aku tak begitu lapar." Balas Akashi yang memang tak menghabiskan pesanannya.

"Oh benarkah ?"

"Jadi sekarang kau yang memegang kendali perusahaan keluargamu ?"

"Ya, ayahku memberikanku kendali penuh terhadap perusahaan. Aku juga bebas membuka banyak cabang."

"Kau hebat ya, yang aku dengar dari berita Akashi Royal Group menjadi perusahaan yang paling berpengaruh dalam pasar Asia. Kau hebat bisa mengendalikannya diusiamu yang semuda ini." Tanggap Nijimura kagum.

"Aku hanya melakukan yang aku bisa."

"Nijimura masih kuliah ?" Akashi melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Yaa begitulah, aku masih belum bisa menghasilkan uang." Jawabnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya tak gatal.

 _ **Biipp...biiippp...bipppp..**_

"Ah, ponselku." Nijimura langsung mengangkat ponselnya.

"Benarkah ? Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana." Nijimura terlihat sedang menjawab panggilan seseorang diluar sana melalui ponselnya.

"Kekasih ?" Tebak Akashi.

"Ahahha, benar. Maaf Akashi aku harus pergi karena nenek pacarku mendadak masuk rumah sakit." Sahut Nijimura tak enak hati.

"Tak apa. Terima kasih sudah datang kemari."

"Hei-hei tak perlu kaku begitu, justru aku yang berterima kasih karena kau mau bertemu denganku disela-sela kesibukanmu."

"Tidak juga."

"Kalau begitu ambil ini. Itu adalah alamat rumahku. Jika kau sedang pergi ke kyoto berkunjunglah kerumahku. Walau aku juga memiliki apartemen disekitar sini, tapi rumahku dekat dengan tempat kuliahku." Nijimura memberikan secarik kertas berisi alamat rumahnya.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan berkunjung jika aku kesana."

"Oke, kutunggu ya. Kalau begitu aku perhi dulu." Nijimura menginggalkan Akashi yang masih ingin ditempat itu. Ia melihat punggung Nijimura yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Ia memikirkan salah-satu perkataannya tentang minuman itu, ia masih heran.

Mungkin memang ia harus mencobanya.

"Permisi. Tolong Vanilla Milk Shakes ice creamnya satu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tuuut...tuutttt...tuuuuttt...**_

"Cih, mengapa orang ini sulit sekali dihubungi." Akashi berdecak kesal menatap layar ponselnya.

 _ **Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak dapat dihubungi, mohon tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi-**_

"Sekarang apa !?"

"Lelaki itu-" Akashi memainkan jari-jari mulusnya dilayar ponsel.

"-Mibuchi, lacak lokasi dimana Midorima Shitoru berada. Sekarang."

Langkah Akashi terhenti tepat didepan pintu ruangan pasien yang ia tuju. Midorima sedang tak ada dirumah sakit hari ini, maka dari itu ia sendiri yang menuju ruangan pasien yang sepekan lalu ia kunjungi. Sambil dengan setia tetap memegang segelas minuman yang ia pesan saat berada dikafeteria tadi, ia membuka pintu elit itu dengan tangan kirinya yang meganggur.

Tepat setelah ia berhasil membuka pintu ruangan itu, ia disugihi pemandangan yang entah mengapa ia rindukan. Pemuda manis bertubuh mungil itu sedang duduk ditepi ranjangnya dengan matanya yang tertuju pada sebuah buku. Ia terlihat sedang membaca buku itu dengan seksama. Jika ia tak mengingat kejadian waktu itu, pemuda yang berada dihadapannya itu terlihat baik-baik saja.

Melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya dengan perlahan, Akashi hendak mendekati pemuda itu jika tidak sang empunya menoleh menyadari kehadirannya.

Wajah terkejutnya tak dapat ia sembunyikan. Sejujurnya Akashi agak takut jika dia akan kembali mengamuk, namun firasatnya mengalahkan segalanya. Ditambah perkataan Nijimura barusan memperkuat niatnya untuk kembali mengunjunginya.

"Selamat siang, Kuroko Tetsuya." Sapa Akashi sambil mendekati pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"..." Diam. Kuroko tak berkata apa-apa setelah Akashi menyapanya barusan. Namun terlihat bahwa Kuroko tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan memberontak. Itu membuat Akashi sedikit lega dan memberanikan dirinya duduk dihadapan Kuroko.

"Apa aku boleh duduk disini ? Apa yang sedang kau baca-" Akashi mulai berusaha mencairkan suasana. Namun belum Akashi menyelesaikan perkataannya pemuda itu membuka mulut dan mengeluarkan suara yang sama sekali tak ia sangka.

"Milk Shake."

"Ha ?" Akashi menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Milk Shake." Kuroko mengulangi perkataannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada segelas minuman ditangan kanan Akashi.

"Ini ?" Akashi meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Milk Shake itu... cair." Tunggu, ia dapat berbicara normal !?

"Kau mau ?" Akashi menawarkan segelas Milk Shake itu pada Kuroko dan hebatnya lagi dengan _luwes_ Kuroko menerimanya kemudian langsung meminumnya.

"Apa rasanya ?"

"Enak." Jawab pemuda itu santai.

Sungguh. Akashi sangat tidak menyangka bahwa keputusannya membeli minuman itu akan menjadi awal bagi kedekatannya dengan Kuroko. Ia sama sekali tak mengira bahwa Nijimura berkata begitu karena ada kaitannya dengan Kuroko. Sekarang ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa memang ada sesuatu antara ia dan pemuda biru manis dihadapannya yang berusaha orang tua mereka sembunyikan. Tapi apa ? Mengapa ini begitu ganjil ?

Tanpa sadar Akashi menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Melihat Kuroko meminum milk shake itu entah mengapa membuat hatinya hangat. Terbesit perasaan nyaman yang tak mampu otak jeniusnya jelaskan. Ia juga merasakan bahwa kejadian ini seperti sering ia alami. Sama seperti ia bertemu dengan serpihan-serpihan masa lalunya yang ia jumpai.

Tersenyum melihat aksi Kuroko yang sedikit kesal dengan mainannya yang mulai habis, ia mengerutkan dahinya dan memanyunkan bibir ranumnya. Manis.

"Apa kau menginginkannya lagi ? Aku bisa memberikanmu segelas milk shake jika kau mau." Akashi mengerti perasaan Kuroko. Sedikit menggodanya tatkala melihat gerak-gerik Kuroko yang kekanak-kanakan

"Benarkah ?" Mata pemuda itu terlihat berbinar-binar.

"Yup. Yang masih dingin."

Kuroko menelan ludah membayangkan betapa nikmatnya segelas milk shake yang masih dingin disiang hari. Hari-harinya yang membosankan akan menjadi sedikit menyenangkan jika ditemani minuman kesukaannya itu.

"Bagaimana caranya ?" Kuroko menjawab perkataan Akashi.

"Izinkan aku untuk mengunjungimu setiap hari."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

 **A / N**

Makasih buat kamu-kamu yang udah follow, fav, comment di ig, dan untuk silent readers yang udah mampir dan baca. maaf ga bisa sebutin satu-satu.

Kalau bisa saya minta Review nya ya, walaupun saya juga bakal tetep lanjut meskipun ga ada yang baca :v tapi setidaknya ripiu kamu itu yang buat saya semangat lanjut meski sibuk ngampus.  
Maaf kalau ada typo atau apa, soalnya saya barusan salah update :v

sampai jumpa kapan-kapan, maaf kalo ada typo dan kesalahan lainnya saya lagi males ngecek soalnya

 **Sign, FellyXa**


End file.
